Vampire Knight TRIVIA
by missanimestranger
Summary: Inspired by TheSponser's FMA TRIVIA Roxie decides to start a gameshow of her own. Crack fic with mild bashing and some tiney manga spoliers and anime spoilers.


Vampire Knight TRIVIA

**Hi I got this idea from "Thesponsers" FMA TRIVIA and I thought, I could do that with VK so here goes, enjoy!**

Roxie: Hello and welcome to Vampire Knight TRIVIA. Im Roxie Stranger!

Hino: And im Matsuri Hino. WORSHIP ME

Roxie: To celebrate my 1 year anime anniversary (I know im so young) I decided to make a game show all about the manga/anime that got me into this amazing entertainment. VAMPIRE KNIGHT*crowd cheer*

Hino: Okay here are the teams, on the red team we have, Zero…

Zero: Typical, put Zero on the red team. Why didn't that surprise me? Oh, and Kuran im gonna kick your ass!

Random team Zero fan girl *insert your name here*: YEAH GO ZERO

Hino: Aido.

Aido: Im sorry Kaname sama.

Kaname: Get in. No more Aido!

Aido: But Kaname…

Hino: Yuki.

Kaname: Yuki how could you?

Yuki: Im sorry.

Aido: So ya want Yuki but not me, me the most amazing guy in the entire-*Zero fires warning shoot*

Zero: Im depressed, I need food. Give me Yuki!

Aido: Yuki?

Zero: Im not picky, I could have you!

Aido: Ah! Okay here she is! *passes Yuki to him*

Zero:*looks at Kaname whilst drinking her blood as if saying "ha, ha, you can't have her na, na,na, na,nar!"*

Kaname: *seething with anger*

Hino: Umm. And are last member Maisie! **If you don't know Maisie is my friend that I do interviews with**

Maisie: Wow! Team Vic!

Roxie: damn you!

Hino: *ahem*

Roxie: Oh yes! And in the blue team we have Kaname!

Kaname: *Graceful smile*

Roxie: Senri *drawl*

Senri: *eating pocky*

Roxie: Headmaster Cross

Kaien: Helllo everyone *falls out of chair*

Roxie: And finally, half dead it's… Shizuka!

Shizuka: …

Hino: Okay first round is quick fire round! Red team your buzzer is...

Zero: *Hits buzzer*

"**Yay! We're close!"**

Zero: Well that's Creepy!

Hino: And Blue team your buzzer is

Kaname:*hits buzzer*

"**A slightly sexy Kaname Kuran!"**

Kaname:*groans* _You_ recorded these, didn't you, Headmaster?

Maisie: Yeah, those quotes are in the fan book!

Kaien: I couldn't resist.

Roxie: Okay teams your time starts… now!

Hino: When Shiki was caught playing a dating sim, what did Rima do?

"**A slightly sexy Kaname Kuran!"**

Shiki: She slapped me saying I sucked

Hino: No, it was You Suck!

Senri: *Gets hit with a lightning bolt and shakes it off* You know Rima should totally play one, their fun!

Kaien: That's not fair he totally got that!

Hino: It's not what I got on the card im afraid.

Roxie: In the fan book what partner to the ball did I get after answering one question incorrectly.

Aido: How are we supposed to know! These questions stink.

Zero: Like you!

Maisie: I know this, I know this!

"**Yay! We're close!"**

Hino: Maisie

Maisie: Aido Hanabusa!

Roxie: Correct!

Aido: I have an admirer? *Turns to Roxie* Hey baby! What's your blood type?

Roxie: No way in hell Aido! Shiki's the only one for me!

Hino: Next question, what does Aido hide under his bed?

Zero: Come on Aido buzz.

Aido: *feet on table, arms crossed* I want Kaname's team to win, there's no way I shall help you.

Zero: Uhg!

"**A slightly sexy Kaname Kuran!"**

Kaname: A doll of me that even has my own voice.

Hino: Wrong! *Kaname falls down trap door* It was a doll of Kaname Kuran.

Yuki/Aido/Roxie: KANAME!

Zero: LOL!

Yuki: *bursts out laughing*

Zero: What?

Yuki: Sorry it's just I could never imagine you saying something like that.

Kaname:*Floats up from the ground* Don't worry everyone im alive! *audience clap, Zero fan girls boo"

BEEP, BEEP

Roxie: That's the end of the quick fire round!

Hino: At the end of that round the red team have 5 points and the blue team have no points!

Roxie: The next round is hole in the wall.

Shizuka: What the-

Zero: She's talks! BLAM*Zero shoots Shizuka*

Kaname: You killed one of my team mates.

Zero: Well you killed her first!

Kaname: Did not!

Zero: Did too!

Kaname: Did not!

Zero: Did too!

Kaname: Did not!

Zero: Did too!

Kaname: Okay maybe I did!

Yuki: Kaname, you lied!

Kaname: Well I wouldn't call it lying I'd call it keeping the truth hidden.

Yuki: I will never forgive you!

Kaname: Yes you will.

Roxie: As I was saying, the next round is Hole in the wall were players have to go through the holes in the wall without falling into the pool. Each hole will represent a scene from vampire knight. See you after the break.

Yuki: Kaname I forgive you!

ADVERT

Voice over: Have you ever wanted to ride a unicorn, play with the fairy's, or be a princess .

Little girl: *excitedly nods head*

Voice over: Ever wanted to meet the devil, set a house on fire, or murder someone.

Little girl: Mummy!

Voice over: Then what you need is "the devils guide to deadly sins"! Watch your child's talents grow as they go from pick pocketing to looting to murder! Till they get to meet Lucifer himself. Call for your starter kit now!

End of Advert

*Shizuka gets carted off the stage*

Roxie: As Shizuka didn't contribute much to the show (and she was starting to smell) we have replaced her with Sara!

Sara: IM EVIL!

Zero: You're hot can I have your blood?

Sara: Later.*crowd wolf whistle*

Yuki: Zero?

Zero: What? I got fed up waiting for you!

Yuki: We could have had a secret romance; Kaname has left me for ages. I need some excitement!

Zero:…

Sara: IM EVIL, AND NO ONE REALLY HAS KNOWS WHY!

Roxie: Yes, quite.

Maisie: Attention seeker.

Sara: You know I can make you my puppet.

Roxie: Like Fan girls'R'Us!

Maisie: What?

Roxie: Oh just a reference to one of my fanfic's

Hino: Right shall we get on?

Roxie: Of course!

Hino: Right! Okay so as you can see the contestants are all suited up *contestants in spandex outfits, fan girls squeal* And they are ready for action! Team Ka- I mean, blue team, who have you chosen.

Kaname: I shall do this!

Hino: And red?

Zero: I shall beat this pureblood scum!

*Boys go up to the play area*

Roxie: Bring on the wall!(I've always wanted to do that!)

**Harry Hill: Oh but its not...**

**Dale Winton: Bring on The Wall!**

**Harry: Or-**

**Anton: Bring on the Wall!**

**Roxie: Harry stop cutting into my shows!**

Audience: 3, 2, 1

*wall appears with weird people shapes cut out of it*

Zero: What's that supposed to be?

Kaname: Oh no.

Roxie: Heh, heh, heh.

Zero: What is it?

Kaname: It's the Yuki bite scene.

*yoawi fan girls squeal*

Maisie: Roxie what's with this I thought you didn't like yoawi?

Roxie: Just giving the people what they want Maze, just giving them what they want.

*Zero and Kaname get knocked into water by the wall.*

Roxie: Epic FAIL

Maisie: Awkward turtle.

Yuki: Awkward balloon.

Aido: Awkward Giraffe.

Shiki: Awkward Pocky.

Kaien: Awkward HEADMASTER

Sara: Awkward evil.

Maisie: I don't think the blue team get it.

*Kaname and Zero immerge from the water looking wet and steamy, fan girls run them over*

Hino: Heh… heh…heh… OMG ARE THEY DEAD!

Roxie: Im afraid Tybalt can't be with us anymore. **Gnomieo and Juliet Reference**

Maisie: Don't you mean Kaname and Zero?

Roxie: Arrgh you ruined it Maze.

Hino: lets dump them with Shizuka.

Roxie: Wow you really have no mercy when it comes to your own characters.

Hino: Hmm. ON TO THE NEXT ROUND!

Yuki: How can you continue on, 2 great men have died?

Hino: Yeah I know, what are we gonna do with all the team Kaname and Zero merchandise?

Yuki/Aido/Roxie: Poor Kaname, boo hoo!

Yuki: *Stops* Wait you were fine a minuet ago.

Roxie: It just hit me. Oh Kaname!

Maisie: What about Vic?

Roxie: NOOOOO! *bursts into floods of tears*

*Yuki/Roxie/Aido/Maisie/And various fan girls melt onto floor*

Hino: Ummm… Can we get a mop in here, maybe even pest control?*Cleaners sweep melted contestants off stage* We'll be back after the break.

What's left of the audience: We just had one!

Advert

Voice Over: Are you fed up of Fan girls melting every time they meet their idol?

*Picture of Roxie melting when Tamaki came on to her*

Maisie: *Nods head*

Voice over: Well you need this fan girl dissolve thing from Duck! Quack quack!

*Duck runs out of bathroom and points spray like it was gun at Roxie*

Duck: Exterminate! I mean QUACK QUACK!

Voice over: The spray has two settings "Dissolve" which kills the fan girls in sight, and "re build" which regenerates the fan girl like the doctor! Fan Girl Dissolve works on all surfaces from tile to mud!

Now for the science bit!

When fan girl molecules react with idolised sparkly, glitter, ribbon particules it blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, chickens, blah, blah, blah, face paint, blah, blah, in a tower where no one else can, blah, blah, blah, blah, balloons, blah, blah, houses, blah, blah, blah, cyber men with hot dogs, blah, blah, blah, JAPAN! Understand? Let's talk to some people!

Person: It's the feet!

Other person: the shoes!

Person: the feet!

Other person: the shoes!

Person: The-

Voiceover: Opps wrong ad!

Kyoya: Before, I couldn't stop the fan girls from the host club but now with this "Fan Girl Dissolve Thingy" We can destroy them whenever we can!

Voice Over: Isn't that great? "Fan Girl Dissolve" Buy it today at £5.99! Warning: Side effects may include itching, flies, chickens, Mario, sparkles, a craving for twilight and the condiment of your immortal soul.

VK TRIVIA

Hino: Hello and welcome back! _Again._ Thanks to this "Fan Girl Dissolve Thingy from Duck" I was able to rebuild everyone.

Audience:*boo's and cheers*

Hino: "Fan Girl Dissolve Buy it today at 5.99!" *Wink at camera*

A slightly deformed Roxie: Well we're onto the final round now, so far the scores are still 5 to 0, Blues you're gonna have to up your game if you want to win.

Kaname: I have mixed feelings I want to beat Zero but then I want Yuki to win, hmmm.

Hino: The last round is a question round, we go round each contestant and ask them things okay let's go!

Roxie: Maisie, what do I often describe Kaname's English dub voice as?

Maisie: A purvey paedophile!

Roxie: Correct! Aido, yours is a video question,

Aido: Ohhh.

Roxie: what was Zero's answer to this question "Are you a Masochist or a Sadist?"

Aido: Masochist I get he really loves pain really!

Zero: *goes emo*

Roxie: Let's see *presses button*

_Zero: I'm a sadist no matter how you look at me… I've done terrible things to Yuki… I'm a fiend… Sorry Yuki.*Yuki walks up to him*_

_Yuki: Zero… A sadist doesn't apologise like that…_

*Every one stares at Zero*

Zero: If you think mines bad you should see Kaname's.

Kaname: Shut up! My parents weren't making a sense!

Roxie: Ummm, anyway its wrong.

*Aido gets whipped by fan girl*

Aido: Is this, OWWW, really, OWW, necessary?

Roxie: Yes, it, is.

Zero: Now whose the sadist.

Roxie: MOVING ON! Yuki!

Yuki: Yes.

Roxie: If you had to call Zero by a nickname what would it be?

Zero: Why is everything about me!

Aido: That's an opinion question shes bound to get it right!

Yuki: Umm, Zero is brusque so I'd call him Zero pyon, it might make him more popular… It's a joke… don… don't glare at me Zero.

*Zero turns into the incredible hulk and storms out of the theatre tearing walls down as he goes*

Shiki: IM AWAKE.

Sara: That was unexpected.

Kaien: Opps silly me I forgot to give Zero his meds, ha, ha someone's gonna sleep well tomorrow!

Kaname: *groan*

Hino: Well the electricity's gone and its started to rain it seems we'll have to go straight onto the blue team. Kaname, According to Aido what is your special ability.

Kaname: I can't say it.

Hino: That's incorrect im afraid; the answer was Aura of supreme ruler. *Kaname gets flinged by a catapult into the moon*

Hino: Headmaster Cross, which event made Yuki's heart flutter the most?

Kaien: Well! *gets out note book* I'd say it was….THE MOMENT WHEN KANAME WAS ONTOP OF HER!

Crowd: Gasp*No, that is literally what they said*

Yuki: How do you know about that!

Kaien: I have my ways *shows vampire knight anime and manga* Yes it is I headmaster Cross who created VAMPIRE KNIGHT NOT THIS SHAME OF AN MANGAKA!

Hino: How dare you offend your superiors! Guards take him to the dungeons!

*Guards cart him off underground with Kaien kicking and screaming all the way*

Hino: Now before I was RUDLEY interrupted, Shiki your question… Are you a Kuran or an Ichijo?

Shiki: …..Ichijo.

Aido: You OWCH betray OWWWCH Kaname OWWW Sama? QUIT WHIPING ME!

Hino: and finally Sara your question is… Are you a… Wait that can't be right!*Roxie walks over to her*

Roxie: What is it?*shows card* HA HA, YOU TOTALLY SHOULD SAY IT!

Hino: Really?

Roxie: YEAH!

Hino: Yeah your right.

Sara: Could we please get on with it?

Hino: Are you a lesbian?

Sara: Why would you ask me such a question? Look I just like girl blood as much as boys, okay?

Roxie: Yeah sure you do!

BEEP, BEEP

Roxie: That's singnels the end of the round and the end of the game. In the final round the reds scored 10 points and the blues scored 5 giving a grand total of 15 to 5 making the reds this months winners!

* * *

Mean while on the moon

Kaname: Guys, hello, this isn't funny... At least I can tell Atkatsuki what its like on the moon.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Thankyou for reading Vampire Knight TRIVIA as I said it's based off TheSponsers FMA TRIVIA you need to check her out she inspired me to create all the weird crack interviews that now fill my story box. Hee, hee. I was gonna put this as complete but then thought against it, I think I might do a backstage thing. Anyway thankyou to everyone who has stuck with us and are madness, okay well if you have any ideas, ect. Please press the shiney button go on give us a shout! Oh also what was the first proper anime you watched, oh and what anime/manga do you want us to interview/game show next?**

**Awsome People:**

**TheSponser**

**.net/u/2619494/**

**Middeneaht or Maisie**

**.net/u/2795499/**

**loves2readandwrite**

**.net/u/3595111/loves2readandwrite**


End file.
